Winter Night
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: Every Christmas, Link seems to leave until the festivities are over. Samus heads out to find out why, surprised to see what is really wrong. Link/Samus!


**WINTER NIGHT**

The snow covered skies covered the chilling wind's approach, allowing it to cover the mansion in a heavy sheet of snow. As the world grew colder, the effects of winter announced its dominion constantly with the howling of the freezing winds, and the frozen, tiny flakes that rained down. Despite the bleakness, it was still beautiful.

Samus adjusted her coat around her neck, the gorgeous scenery was a rarity for her to witness. If she wasn't so sure she'd remember the image around her as vividly as she saw it, she would of used her suit's helmet to take some pictures.

But no, the glory of the world's 4th season was magnificent in her eyes. Finally, the cold actually had more character than the deep, empty blackness of space. Her cyan eyes hungrily scanned the landscapes, the entire forest was smothered in a drape of snow. She briefly watched as the younger smashers run about, throwing snowballs and making snow angels.

A smile played across her lips. It was so peaceful and serene... So innocent. A sigh escaped her, her breath taking form of a white mist that dissolved before her after a moment.

The whole core was in the spirit of Christmas; most of the adult smashers were setting up lights and wrapping presents, jolly and content with each others company. Even the villains had trouble keeping their aggressive attitudes at hand in the face of such joy.

Her blonde bangs fettered across her gaze, tossed to and fro by the wind, forcing her to readjust them behind her earmuffs.

So far, everyone had appeared and was busy enjoying the company of friends. Except her. While she had friends, she was looking for one in particular.

Link hadn't come down to the gardens yet. Maybe he over slept again? He was such a heavy sleeper, and she couldn't really blame him. His physicality was very demanding whenever he operated, either as a smasher or Hyrule's defender. Naturally, he would need plenty of rest to regain the energy used the previous day.

But she also knew he was a bit down lately, could see it in his once passionate eyes that shown bright with energy and contentment. He seemed sadder lately.

"Hmm."

In truth, she had wondered why he seemed to be this way every year. Christmas was a time of happiness, to enjoy with family and friends. Unfortunately, she didn't know what it was like... But she desired so much to.

The bounty hunter recalled the princess of Hyrule – Zelda – mentioning that, in Hyrule, when Winter Solstice (as it was simply called in her land) had come, Link would often disappear until the celebrations were over. According to her alter-ego, Sheik, he would venture into the woods where he was raised, and wouldn't be seen until after the festivities.

She hoped to find him soon, it wasn't good to be sad and alone on Christmas Eve. And, while she wouldn't bring it up to anyone else, she didn't like the fact that he was unhappy. It never felt right when he was down, especially when she enjoyed his company over the years, when he was as close to a star as she had seen since coming to the Core.

If she was honest with herself, Link was her Northern Star.

Taking a breath, she began a trek into the woods. Something told her Link was there, just as he was in Hyrule.

* * *

With Winter laying siege to the world, the small makeshift grave was nearly buried beneath the blankets of snow. Using his bronze gauntlets to gently brush the dusty snow from the plaque, the tired eyes of Link scanned the name.

" _In memory of the Great Deku Tree. Father and Guardian of the Kokiri Forest and all beneath the canopy of its trees'._ "

A desolate sigh escaped his cold lips. He felt as if he had failed his only father figure in life, even if the forest spirit told him otherwise. Was he not strong enough to save the one who raised him? Was he not fast enough? Or was it because he wasn't one born of the forest, but a forsaken Hylian child running from the fires of his homeland's war?

Link hung his head. It seemed no matter how strong he had become, how fast he got, or how smart he had grew to be, he was stuck in an endless cycle of loneliness. All of his friends disappeared from his life, one way or the other.

Perhaps he was unworthy to join their world, where there were friends happy to see him. Friends who didn't need him in their life because he could fight. It seemed that was all anyone cared about. His protection from the evils of the world.

Was it too much to ask, that he be seen as a man with limits? A man with desires, to belong anywhere but the battlefields?

His fist had clenched, why did it seem so hopeless?

A pair of boots gently stepped up behind him, announced by the crunching of frozen grass and the shattering of snowflakes under the weight of the source. Link stiffened briefly, not expecting anyone to find him there.

No one usually came looking for him before...

A gentle voice cleared its throat, distinctly female as he soon realized. As the Hylian turned to face the intruder of his secret grove, he was surprised to see his long-time friend and bounty hunter Samus Aran standing behind him.

She was covered in a thick fur-like coat, wearing gloves and winter boots. Despite seeing her out and about, away from her Power Suit or her Zero Suit, she was still reminiscent to a gorgeous star, lighting up the world around her. Or, at least in his vision, she seemed to glow.

Before he could ask her to leave him alone for a few more minutes at least, he noticed that she was looking at him with worry. Of course. How could he expect her not to notice?

Her perception was keen, and they were close friends. How could he let his grief and sadness allow him to forget about her? She had his back for nigh a decade, and though he never told her anything about his actions on these winter nights, somehow he could tell she would eventually learn herself.

He closed his eyes, feeling worse for knowingly failing to remember that he had at least one true friend in his life, as unlikely as many thought it would be.

Samus took a few more steps closer, her eyes scanning the memorial and the epitaph he had carved into it.

" _As a star falls, the heavens darken and weep. But in memory, all pray that the lingering memory of its guiding light never lead us astray. Goodbye, father of the Woodlands._ "

Samus closed her eyes, feeling a sense of enlightenment come over her. Link had often told her his origins, but never did she think he mourned so much for the loss of the only father he had ever known. Samus turned and kneeled next to Link's sitting form. He hadn't looked at her, and she could tell he was ashamed of his secret.

She understood his grief, and felt it deeply in her own heart the loss of all dear to her. Facing the young warrior was facing an mirror image of her own personal tragedy. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to catch his attention.

When he lifted his sorrowful, and seemingly now tearful gaze, Samus could see how his soul cried for guidance. It begged for new purpose, to breathe new life into him and give him reason once more to push on.

A modest smile came over her worried frown, and she pulled him into a tight hug reserved only for him. A hug given to only a scarce few in her life, a hug private from the eyes of her peers kept secret by her wish.

With her warmth washing over him in her tight embrace and soothing strokes of his head, Link felt something snap. Tears fell forward, and he struggled to contain them, to not let her see his weakness.

But as she hushed him quiet, Link couldn't help it. Years of his sadness washed out slowly.

When the wind picked up and swirled around them, kicking up snow particles and encasing the two in a cold airy wall, Samus caught the glimpse of a mistletoe branch just above them that had grown from the grove's many trees.

A small amount of giddiness rushed through her. She pulled away briefly, giving Link enough room to see where she now pointed to. When his teary gaze had caught sight of the flower above them, he couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly.

Without needing to say anything, she pulled him in and captured his lips. With her impassioned kiss, Samus conquered the sorrow in Link's heart, claiming it for herself. She filled the void, giving him purpose again, and assured him that he didn't need to fear loneliness anymore. So powerful was her kiss, Link felt the years of time spent in his grief simply fall away from both him and the world.

When she gave him a moment to breathe, grinning victoriously at how the light in his eyes had returned, Link had an idea. Through her gaze, he could see many stars shining brightly, illuminating her soul, and what she had recently declared was most precious to her. In the reflection of her eyes, he saw himself, and he knew.

Taking his knife, he began to carve a new epitaph on the plaque. When he had finished, he moved aside and gestured for Samus to come close. When she did, the new poem he had carved in made her smile.

" _The rising sun will eventually set, a newborn's life will fade. From Sun to Moon, and Moon to Sun, the light of beloved memories remains._ "

As the sun set, the two shared another kiss before making their trek back to the mansion, leaving both of their past griefs behind them for the beautiful future waiting for them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
